


The Owl House: Amity's Old Friend (Part 2) - One Step Away

by Tcodes27



Series: The Owl House: Amity's Old Friend [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tcodes27/pseuds/Tcodes27
Summary: It's been a week since Lucan's father disappeared and now the young witchling is beginning his first day at Hexside. However, despite trying to stay positive throughout, a series of events that only add to the situation will push Lucan to the brink and force him to reveal his dark secret to his friends. This unfortunately doesn't go the way Lucan wants and only makes things worse, but is it enough to force a divide between him and his friends? More importantly, is it enough to keep him from the edge?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: The Owl House: Amity's Old Friend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083521
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

The Owl House - Amity’s Old Friend  
(Part 2) One Step Away  
(Chapter 1)

Hexside School of Magic and Demonics, a wondrous place for students to study, train and discover their path to becoming a witch. It’s also the place where chaos emerges and a beast that can transform into your greatest fear lives. But for now, it’s where Luz, Amity and company are waiting for Lucan who has yet to arrive. 

“Ooh… Amity, you sure he’ll come?” Luz asked. “Maybe he had second thoughts? I mean school starts in 10 minutes...”

“Luz, I talked with him yesterday. He’ll come,” Amity assured Luz. “He’s probably running late.” 

“Yeah, don’t worry Luz,” Willow said. “Lucan doesn’t back out of anything.” 

“Hey! I think I see him,” Gus shouted as he pointed up to the sky. The four looked up in the air as Lucan flew in fast on Red. 

“Coming in hot!” Lucan screamed as he practically crashed into the pavement in front of the group. Fortunately, he pulled up at the last second and prevented himself from causing a crater. He did however flew over the group, flipped off his staff and landed in the hedge that was next to the school. 

“Ugh… hey guys. Sorry I’m late. Ow.” he groaned as he sat upside down on the hedge. The group ran over to him as they helped him up. 

“Wow! Glad that wasn’t the outcome with our flight on Red,” Amity chuckled. 

“Yeah… well, I wasn’t planning to use Red, but I… overslept.” Lucan then unscrewed Red off the staff. 

“See you after school buddy!” Lucan said as Red took off. Lucan then casted a spell and had the rest of the staff disappear. Lucan began rubbing his arm as his face turned red.

“Ok… so… how did you guys handle your first day?”

“Awww, first day jitters!” Luz said, “Don’t worry, everything will be fine!”

“Yeah dude, this day will be over before you know it!” Gus stated. 

“Just try not to do anything crazy,” Amity added.

“But, still try to have fun!” Willow said. 

“Ok, thanks guys… alright… I got to see Principal Bump to discuss my schedule!” Lucan quickly said as he took off for the entrance, “I’ll see you guys at lunch, if we have the same lunch hour!!!”

“Wow, he’s really frantic,” Luz replied. 

“He has his moments with that,” Amity said. “Come on, we don’t want to be late for class either.” 

She, Luz, Gus and Willow began walking towards the school as the rest of the students outside started heading in. Meanwhile, Lucan was already outside of Bump’s office as he caught his breath. 

“Woah… ok… be cool… be cool,” he said to himself. He then opened up the door and entered the room. 

“Hey there, Principal Bump! Lovely day isn’t it?” Lucan stated. Bump looked up from his notes and observed Lucan. 

“Oh, Mr. Fortis,” Bump started as he turned to face outside. “Yes I suppose it is a nice day outside, but I myself rather focus on what’s going on here.”

“Of course, Mr. Bump… so I’m ready to set up my schedule!”

“Well, I hope you are, otherwise I would have to do it, and I wouldn’t be happy to do it.” 

“Right, well… actually this might be a difficult situation.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I heard that you’ve recently started allowing students to take classes in multiple tracks…”

“Yes… but how did you find this out? The news of this hasn’t gone public?”

“Oh, I have… sources,” Lucan said as he remembered Luz telling him that back at the Owl House the other day. 

“Well, that shouldn’t be of a concern,” Bump shrugged as he pulled out a blank schedule. “Now, if you are wanting to take multiple tracks which ones are you interested in?”

“Uhh, that’s kind of the thing, Mr. Bump, I want to try all of them.”

Bump raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

“Interesting,” Bump replied. “There’s only one other student in this school who is doing that.”

“Luz.”

“Correct! But, to her defense, she is a human and has only recently been introduced to our world.”

“Yes… but I myself, like her, haven’t been able to decide which track I want to focus on.” 

“Well then, if you want to be the first witchling in the school to give it a try, be my guest!” Bump then casted a spell which then appeared around Lucan. Lucan watched as his bright white uniform suddenly transformed into the rainbow like pattern that Luz had. 

“Woah! Awesome!”

“Yes, I do enjoy hearing students' reactions to the uniform design, after all I make it!”

“Yeah… so can we get my schedule worked out?”

“Oh yes!” Bump then casted another spell and Lucan’s schedule appeared in front of him.

“Oh wow! That was fast.”

“Why thank you!” Lucan quickly skimmed through his schedule and looked up at Bump in nervousness. 

“Uh… could I possibly switch a few of these classes around?”

“Why is that?” Bump questioned.

“Oh… well... my friends have these classes at different times of the day and…”

“Those times are full Mr. Fortis, these on your schedule are not.”

Lucan thought to himself about the statement. He slowly looked away from Bump as he frowned.

“Ok… I understand…”

“Excellent! Now get going or you’ll be late for class.”

“Right.” Lucan then turned and left the office as he checked his schedule. 

“Hey there!” Lucan practically had a heart attack and quickly readied himself. It was Luz who realized what she did.

“Oh sorry! Sorry!” Luz blurted out as she took a step back. “Just wanted to check on you and see how scheduling went.” 

“Cool… uh…” Lucan then gestured to his uniform. “As you can see, I’m… trying everything out.”

“Wow, I was wondering when someone else would try that,” Luz said. 

“Well, that’s me!” Lucan announced. “But I got some bad news with that.”

“What is it?” 

“I don’t have any classes with any of you guys,” Lucan admitted as he showed Luz his schedule.

“Oh… that sucks. Well… don’t worry, if you want you can join us after school for the Azura Book Club!”

“Yeah… that sounds great.” Suddenly, the bell screamed signaling classtime was about to start.

“Oh, better get going!” Luz said as she ran by Lucan. 

“Yeah, me too!” Lucan replied, but before he took off he noticed a note on the ground. 

“Oh, Luz must’ve dropped this.” Lucan picked it up from the ground and observed the front of it. Lucan smiled as he turned back to see Luz rounding the corner of the hall.

“Told you Amity.” Lucan whispered as he put the note in his pocket and went to his class. It was potions class. He entered the room with a smile on his face before suddenly looking in shock as he saw the empty seat it was next to. In the seat next to his, a three eyed witch with red hair turned and looked at Lucan with a sinister smile.

“Well, well, well,” Boscha said.


	2. Chapter 2

The Owl House - Amity’s Old Friend  
(Part 2) One Step Away  
(Chapter 2)

“Lucan Fortis! It’s so good to see you again after all these years!” Boscha said with snark as Lucan sat down next to her. 

“Hey Boscha,” Lucan replied with a soft tone while Boscha observed his uniform. 

“Wow! You’re trying out multiple tracks? I like that!” Boscha purred. 

“Well, I’m just trying to decide where I best fit.”

“Oh how sweet! Best to look at all the options and find the ones where you don’t belong!” 

“Like you on the Grudgby field,” Lucan whispered under his breath. 

“What was that?”

“Nothing.” 

“Oh, ok!” Boscha replied. She then looked around the classroom before leaning back over to Lucan.

“So have you talked to Amity yet?” Lucan this time ignored her as class began. Boscha wasn’t paying attention to the teacher as she continued talking. 

“Rumor has it you had a crush on her,” she snared. Lucan kept his eyes to the front of the classroom not wanting to get in trouble. 

“It’s ok, she’s out of your league anyway.”

Lucan continued to zone her out as he began taking notes on what the teacher was writing on the board.

“I mean ever since she started hanging out with that human and her losers, she’s really taken a dive.”

Lucan felt that one hit, and quickly fired one back at Boscha while still writing down notes.

“It’s better than being alone at the top.” Boscha looked in shock for a second before laughing it off.

“Take another look, Little Forty! I’d say the only one who’s alone is you.” 

“You sure about that?” Lucan questioned. Boscha squinted at Lucan in disgust as she then turned and looked up front. The two didn’t speak for the rest of class and when the bell screamed Lucan quickly bolted out of the room and to his next class. 

“Ok, beast-taming? That sounds cool!” 

“Is it now?” Lucan stopped dead in his tracks as he thought he recognized the voice. He shook his head and continued on to his class. As he sat down, he looked up at the board and his eyes widened as a drawing of the Slitherbeast was on it. 

“Oh boy!” Lucan spat out.

“What? You scared of the Slitherbeast?” the girl next to him said. Lucan looked over at her and was immediately drawn to her uniform. It was blue and orange. 

“You’re multi-track?”

“Yep, although I’m surprised that was where your eyes went first,” the girl replied. “Usually people wonder why I have a fish hook as an earring.”

“Oh, no I saw that, but I haven’t seen a multi-track student yet, well… that’s non-human.”

“Oh so you’ve met Luz?”

“Yeah, you know her?”

“She and I were part of the detention track for a day, and we also took down a Basilisk together with a few other members of the track.” 

“Woah... She’s dealt with a lot.”

“Yeah, and I’m glad to be a part of it.”

“I’ll say.” Lucan replied. “Well, when I see her after school, I’ll let her know one of her old gals from the joint is in my class.”

The girl chuckled. “Yeah, you can tell her that.” She then stuck her hand out. “I’m Viney.”

Lucan replied by sticking his hand out and shaking her hand.

“Lucan.” 

“Now class! Can anyone tell me why we call the Slitherbeast, the Slitherbeast?” The teacher asked.

Meanwhile, in plants class, Luz was sitting at her desk as she was checking through her bag. 

“It’s ok, Luz, I’m sure whoever finds your note will know what to do…” she quickly mumbled. “They’ll just give it to Amity… they’ll just give it to Amity…” 

“Uh, you ok Luz?” Luz tossed up bag in fright as another student stood by her. Luz turned around and saw that it was Jerbo.

“Oh, Jerbo… Yeah sorry… I was just… looking for something.” 

“Well, if you lost something, I can find Barcus and have him find it for you,” Jerbo leaned in and whispered the rest. “He has a specialty of finding things.” 

“Oh, I don't think that'll be necessary… I mean it’s not super important… or anything…” 

“Ok then, well, if you change your mind I’ll be over here,” Jerbo said as he walked back over to his desk.

“Alright, I gotcha!” Luz replied. “...I gotcha…”

As the day continued, Lucan was able to get to his lunch hour without much issue besides seeing Boscha. Luz for the most part was able to control herself as she knew sooner or later she might find the note herself... or Amity would. Luz had another class before her lunch hour so she wouldn’t see Lucan who was now sitting alone in the cafeteria where he had a PB and J. 

“I have always preferred eating alone,” Lucan said to himself as he ate his sandwich. 

“But why not branch out!?!” Lucan choked on his sandwich and started coughing violently. Suddenly two green haired students sat on both sides of him. It was Emira and Edric.

“Oh sorry, Lucan!” Emira quickly stated, “Nice going bro.”

“What? I didn’t think he would choke on his food,” Edric replied in defense. Lucan cleared his throat and gasped in relief. He then turned his head to the male Blight twin with annoyance. 

“Five years later and you still don’t think at all.” 

Emira chuckled in surprise. 

“Wow, Lucan! You have a great sense of humor.” 

“Thanks Emira,” Lucan said sarcastically. 

“Oh come on! You didn’t think we wouldn’t come see you again?” Emira said as she hugged him. 

“It wasn’t 100% if that makes you feel better,” Lucan groaned as he slowly pushed Emira off. 

“It does. But in all seriousness how are you? We heard about your dad.”

“How?” Lucan asked.

“Oh we might have overheard Mittens talking to her diary the other day… or everyday.”

“You guys are just awful, you know that.” 

“Can you blame us? But don’t worry, she’s said a lot of good things about you,” Emira assured him.

“And the human,” Edric added. 

“Ok… actually Amity and I were talking about Luz the other day,” Lucan said.

“Oh really now?” Emira replied with a smirk.

“Yeah…” Lucan whipped his head back-and-forth as he saw the look of the twins’ faces. He crossed his arms and looked in suspicion.

“Ok, spill it,” Lucan demanded. Edric replied with a laugh while Emira squealed in join.

“Ehh! Our little Mittens is in love!” She cheered in joy. “And it’s someone we actually like too!” 

“I’ll be honest, our little sister with a human sounds weird on paper, but in practice…” 

“Yeah, yeah, I got you,” Lucan said, interrupting Edric. “Just don’t tell Luz or I will personally make you two pay.” 

“I don’t like where this is going,” Edric said.

“Uh, Lucan?” Emira started. “Your nose is…” Lucan put his hand up to his face and felt the cold liquid of blood. He quickly shot up from his seat.

“Oh titan! Ok, I’ll be right back, you guys watch my stuff!” he said as he bolted for the bathroom leaving the Blight twins confused. Lucan bursted into the bathroom and leaned his head over the sink as he grabbed the paper towels there to plug his nose. He then heard a sinister laugh that he unfortunately recognized and rose his head up to the mirror. He took a heavy breath as he looked at the mirror in anger. Staring back at him was the dark shadowy figure that he saw in his dreams. 

“Hello Lucan. You don’t look so good.”


	3. Chapter 3

The Owl House - Amity’s Old Friend  
(Part 2) One Step Away  
(Chapter 3)

“Edalyn? Ugh, where is she?” Lilith groaned as she walked through the Owl House. She stopped in the front room where King sat on the couch playing with Luz’s phone.

“You there! Small furry thing, have you seen Eda?” She questioned him. 

“No, I haven’t seen her all morning, and for your information, I’m a demon,” King got onto his feet and raised his fists in the air, “the King of Demons!” 

Lilith sighed as began heading outside. “A King of Demons who watches small animals make fools of themselves.”

“Hey! This is considered some of the greatest, fiercest entertainment in Luz's world!” King shouted. 

“Really? How tragic,” Lilith concluded as she stepped outside and closed the front door. 

“Owl door!” 

“That’s Hooty to you!” Hooty squawked.

“I don’t care, have you seen my sister around?”

“Sure, hoot, hoot, I saw her heading back to that hawk boy’s place.” 

“Ugh, figures she would,” Lilith groaned as she began walking to the woods. 

“Don’t forget to bring me back some snacks, hoot, hoot!” 

Lilith ignored Hooty’s request as she got on her staff and took off towards Lucan’s house where Eda was currently searching the place. 

“Come on Fortis, if you’re gonna ask me to help your kid might as well make it easy for me!” Eda stated in frustration as she tossed all of the books off the shelves. 

“I guess this is payback for the time I took your ring and fed it to Hooty,” Eda predicted as she headed towards the kitchen. She walked in and looked around as she first checked the fridge where she saw a drink. She snatched it and opened it up. 

“Ok, where could you be?”

“Oh, for the love of the Titan!” Eda turned around as her older sister walked into the room, “Can’t you go a single day without breaking a law?”

“Nope, I got a streak going, not looking to break it,” Eda replied as she downed the drink. 

“Amusing as usually,” Lilith sarcastically stated. 

“That’s me! Now why don’t I ask you what you’re doing here?”

“I came to find you and actually explain to me what’s going on with the Fortis kid.” 

“Sorry, Lilith, not sure if this is a problem you want to deal with.” 

“And why is that?” 

“Because I said so, now why don’t you head back to the house and practice some more magic. You’ve been complaining about your strength for weeks now!” 

“Not until you tell me what all of this is about!”

“Look sister, just because we’re living under the same roof again doesn’t mean I should start telling you everything that’s going on with me!” 

“Even if it involves the son of a criminal and traitor?” 

“Don’t you call them that!! You know just as well as I that they were good people! Criminal and traitor is just what Mr. Longhorns is calling them from his castle!” 

“Then why don’t you tell me the truth and let me help you?”

“I don’t know, maybe because Fortis told me not to, or perhaps I don’t want anymore people dragged into this problem,” Eda fired back.

“And if you don’t want anymore people dragged into this then that means it’s serious! And if that’s the case then please Edalyn, let me help!” Eda turned away from her sister as she looked out the window to the backyard. There was an old play-set with two swings and a slide and even a tree off to the side. Eda took a deep breath as she turned around to face her sibling.

“Ok… but you pretty much said it yourself, this problem is serious, but first I need your help finding something here.”

“And what is that?”

“A gift that Caine left for the kid.”

Meanwhile back at Hexside, Lucan stared at the dark spirit in the mirror as he got the nose bleeding to stop. 

“My my, that was quite a lot of blood!” The spirit said. 

“Shut up!” Lucan snapped as he stuffed the bloody paper towels into the trash. 

“You know how to prevent it from bleeding, so why don’t you?” 

“You know exactly why,” Lucan stated. 

“You didn’t think that last week!” Lucan snapped back at the mirror and looked at it with fury in his eyes.

“How are you already back like this?” 

“Oh Lucan! I was never in a weakened state, I just decided to lay low and come back when the time was right.”

“My father,” Lucan realized.

“Yep, with so much anger, fear and pain in the moment, how could I resist?” Lucan pushed back from the sink and faced the other direction.

“You’re trying to get me at another low, but this isn’t like last time, I’m not alone.”

“Are you? Cause last I checked you still don’t have any friends.” Lucan began counting off people.

“Luz, Gus, Willow, Eda, King, Edric, Emira, Ami…” Lucan paused as the spirit started laughing in the mirror. 

“Wow? Do you actually think any of those people are your friends?” Lucan refused to look back at the mirror as he began walking out.

“If they are your friends, then tell me, how much do you really know about them, huh?” Lucan was now out of the bathroom as he headed back to the cafeteria. 

“You think they’ll stand by you when they find out about me?” Lucan saw Emira and Edric, but slowed down as he noticed a third member at the table. 

“If you remember, the nosebleed is only the beginning. But… if you just exert your pain on something...”

Lucan closed his eyes as he spoke to the spirit in his head.

“Not in a million years.” 

He then stopped dead in his tracks as Boscha stood right behind the Blight twins. 

“Keep telling yourself that.” Lucan took a deep breath as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. He felt his left pocket carefully where Luz’s note sat. 

“Oh Lucan!” Boscha said as she waved to him, “I see you’re catching up with Emira and Edric.”

“Yeah… well…” Suddenly, the bell screamed meaning the hour was over. “It looks like I’ll be catching up with them another time!” Lucan quickly stated as he reached over and swiped his stuff up. 

“See you guys later…” Lucan said as he headed for the exit, but right as he was about to leave, an orange dog-like student jumped him and held him down on the ground. 

“What… What's the deal?” Lucan questioned as he tried to push the creature off. He then watched as the student reached into his left pocket.

“Hey! That’s private!” Lucan blurted out as he finally got the dog off him, “Seriously, why did you do that?”

“Barcus!? What are you doing?!” Lucan looked up towards the door as Luz came running in.

“Luz, is this your… friend?” 

Barcus barked at Lucan, but the witchling had no clue what he was saying. 

“I asked a friend to ask Barcus to find something I lost earlier…” Luz confessed as she helped Lucan up. 

“Oh… then your friend wasn’t far off,” Lucan replied as he reached into his left pocket. However, to his surprise there was nothing there. 

“Uh… hang on… where did it…” 

“Looking for this?” Lucan quickly turned around as he and Luz looked in terror as Boscha stood right in Lucan’s face with the note in hand.

“Boscha… give that back please,” Luz said. Boscha replied with a laugh.

“No… I think I’ll read it instead.”


	4. Chapter 4

The Owl House - Amity’s Old Friend  
(Part 2) One Step Away  
(Chapter 4)

“Boscha, let’s not do anything drastic ok?” Luz suggested as she put her hand out in an attempt to grab her note. Boscha took a step back and smiled sinisterly.

“I don’t think so, round ears, you see, I’m going to read this, unless... you promise never to come back to Hexside.”

“Boscha,” Lucan stepped in. “Enough messing around, just give Luz the note and we’ll be on our way.”

“You really think you can talk your way out of this?” the dark spirit said to Lucan in his head.

“Oh no, you can’t talk your way out of this Lucan, especially not for the human,” Boscha stated.

“Boscha, come on, why do you always attack people like this?” Luz asked. 

“Because people like you shouldn’t be as popular as you are.” 

Barcus growled as he was ready to pounce Boscha, but Lucan put his hand out in front of him and stepped closer to Boscha.

“People like her?” he questioned. 

“Oh Lucan,” Boscha sighed. “Five years later and you’re still a little innocent outcast.” 

“And you’re still a selfish loudmouth with an ego bigger than the titan itself!” Lucan fired back.

“Good insult, bad timing,” the dark spirit replied. 

“You know what, why don’t I start reading the note?” Boscha suggested. 

“No!” Luz blurted out.

“Boscha! Don’t you dare!” Lucan threatened.

“Or what, Little Forty?” 

“Come on Lucan, you know you want to,” the dark spirit egged on. 

“Just give me the note,” Lucan said. 

“Sorry, but I think I actually want to know how the human feels about Amity,” Boscha replied as she opened up the note and began reading it.

“Dear Amity, I know this might sound crazy…”

“Boscha please!” Luz cried out.

“But, in the last few weeks I realized I might have…” Suddenly, Boscha jumped back in fright as Lucan casted a fire spell to burn the note. As Boscha stumbled back, she hit a table leg and fell to the ground where she landed on a spilled lunch. She screamed in disgust as the rest of the cafeteria noticed and began laughing. Boscha looked around humiliated before being filled with rage. Her eyes shot back up to Lucan who was looking down on her in shock. Boscha immediately leaped from the ground and stood face-to-face with Lucan.

“You’re going to pay for that!!” Lucan put his hands out as he tried to defuse the situation.

“Boscha, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for you…”

“Shut! Your! Mouth!” Boscha stated as she leaned in closer to Lucan. “If you want to settle this, then meet me on the Grudgby field after school!”

“You’re challenging me to a match?” Lucan asked. All three of Boscha’s eyes squinted even further.

“No! Grudgby would be too easy! I’m challenging you to a witches duel!” Lucan's eyes widened as Luz gasped in shock along with the other students nearby.

“Boscha,” Lucan started. “I’m sorry, but I think that’s a little to…”

“If you think you can just come back after five years and try to be something more than just your pathetic little self, then you need a reminder as to who you are! So if you want to prove me wrong, meet me out on the field after school and fight!”

“And if I don’t?” 

“Then Luz leaves Hexside and as an added bonus, I’ll let the whole school know what really happened to your mother!” Lucan’s eyes once again widened as Boscha stormed past him and down the hall towards the bathroom to clean up, leaving Luz and Lucan together in the cafeteria with a look of dredd on their faces. 

Back at Lucan’s house, Eda and Lilith were now upstairs in Caine’s bedroom rummaging through everything in sight.

“Are you sure he said he left it inside the house?” Lilith asked as she looked through Caine’s footlocker. Eda replied as she observed the swanky black suit Caine had in his closet. 

“He said it was somewhere in this house and that it would be in a place the kid wouldn’t think to look.”

“Well, that’s helpful,” Lilith groaned as she tossed aside a red fez that Caine had in his footlocker. 

“It’s what he said!” Eda replied. “Don’t blame me that he was speaking mysteriously.”

“Then perhaps that’s the point,” Lilith theorized.

“What do you mean by that?” Eda asked. 

“Think about it, isn’t it odd that the day the boy came to our house…”

“My house,” Eda interrupted. Lilith sighed.

“...came to your house, was the same day the coven showed up here?” 

“The same day he made me promise to look after his kid…”

“He must have an oracle somewhere!” Lilith concluded. 

“Thinking a few steps ahead… should’ve figured,” Eda admitted. “But why would he leave an oracle for the kid?”

“I don’t believe it’s for him… why would he have you retrieve it?” Eda left the closet and began looking around the room.

“If I were a kid… and I was fishy… where would I?” Eda snapped her fingers as she ran from the room.

“I got it!” 

“What? Edalyn where are you going?!” Eda ran down the hall and stopped in front of Lucan’s room.

“The boy’s room?” Lilith questioned. “Why would he hide it in there?”

“Because, the kid wouldn’t think to look in his own room for something his dad hid,” Eda explained. 

“That’s absurd.”

“Really? Tell me, did you ever find those earrings you lost when you were 14?” 

“What!? UGH! You are so immature!” 

“Look who’s talking, sister,” Eda chuckled as the two walked into Lucan’s room.

“Holy moly!” Eda quickly spat out as she and Lilith looked at Lucan’s room in shock. It was a wreck. Multiple holes in the wall, broken dresser, closet door decimated and even the parts of the ceiling were in shambles.

“Is this what happens when you… you know?” Lilith questioned.

“For the most part…” Eda answered. “But something tells me this isn’t a mindless beast at work.” 

“I suppose… most of the damages are in concentrated areas…” Lilith replied as she inspected the walls.

“Whatever the kids got… it seems that it’s doing just as much in him than out…” Eda theorized as she started checking the floor. 

“Caine didn’t specify what exactly this thing is?”

“Nope, he’s hoping the kid will come through on that end.”

“Ok…” Lilith mumbled as Eda inspected the hard rug that Lucan had in front of his bed.

“I’d bet…” Eda pulled the rug away and inspected the floor underneath it. 

“Looks normal to me,” Lilith said. 

“Yes… but!” Eda reached down and felt her hand go through a hole in the floor.

“Bingo!” Eda replied as she pulled out a box and set it down.

“It’s big enough to have an oracle,” Lilith stated.

“Yep and…” Eda opened the box and was nearly blinded for a second, but the light dimmed down to reveal that it was a yellow oracle.

“Oh my Titan!” Lilith gasped. “I’ve never seen an oracle like this before.”

“Neither have I.” Eda picked up the oracle and noticed a few more things under it in the box. She set the oracle aside and pulled out the rest of the items. There was a note, a locket and a cloak.

“Wow, impressive!” Eda said as she inspected the cloak. The inside of the cloak was red rather than the purple that Luz’s had.

“How strange,” Lilith said as she picked up the oracle.

“Yeah… an interesting gift for the kid,” Eda replied. Lilith inspected the oracle and it suddenly started glowing. 

“Uh, Lilith… you ok?” Eda stood up as she looked at her sister who was gazing upon the glowing oracle.

“Lilith!”


	5. Chapter 5

The Owl House - Amity’s Old Friend  
(Part 2) One Step Away  
(Chapter 5)

“Well, that was… terrible,” Lucan said as he and Luz continued standing in the cafeteria.

“Boscha’s parents are friends with Amity’s…” Luz mumbled, “That’s how she…”

“Yeah…” Lucan replied as he clenched his fist in anger. “I know what I have to do.”

“And what’s that?” Luz questioned.

“Well… if Boscha wants a witches duel… so be it.”

“Lucan! You can’t actually face her in a duel! She wants a fight and I’m guessing that’s the last thing you want…”

“Luz!” Lucan interrupted. “I have to do this! I got myself into this mess!”

“Lucan…”

“Just… trust me on this.”

“But… what happened last week… what if…”

“It won’t happen, Luz!”

“What won’t happen?” Lucan and Luz turned their heads towards the table where Emira and Edric stood.

“None of your business,” Lucan replied before turning to Luz and putting his hand on her shoulder.  
“Luz, I’m not letting Boscha force you out of Hexside… and I couldn’t let her read that note,” Lucan said. Luz nodded.

“I know… but… do you know what was… on it?”

“Don’t worry about that… and don’t worry about me,” Lucan demanded as he began walking away.

“And you two!” Lucan started as he pointed at the twins, “Don’t try anything stupid.”

“I wasn’t!” Emira replied before looking over to Edric. Edric responded with a frown.

“Fine.”

“Wait… Lucan,” Luz began but noticed that Lucan was already down the hall heading to his next class. Luz looked up at the ceiling in agony as she groaned in frustration.

“You had to write her a note,” Luz sighed. “Didn’t have the guts to say it to her face.” 

Barcus responded with a bark. 

“I still don’t fully understand you, but I’m just going to ignore that,” Luz stated. Barcus then growled before leaving. 

“It’s ok Luz,” Emira chimed in. “He’ll be fine. Now why don’t we talk about you and Mittens before she shows up for lunch?”

“Uh, don’t you two have class?” Luz asked.

“I can miss it,” Emira answered before looking over at her twin who once again frowned.

“I can’t,” he said as he left. Emira waved goodbye to him. She then turned to face Luz.

“So…” she began. Luz blushed and started laughing nervously.

Meanwhile back at Lucan’s house, Eda was attempting to snap Lilith out of the trance that she was in… by smacking her in the face.

“Uh, wha… what?” Lilith mumbled as she was still discombobulated. 

“Lilith?!” Eda shouted. The older sister finally regained full consciousness as she turned to the Owl Lady.

“Eda? Sorry… the oracle… I…” Eda snatched it out of Lilith’s hands and put it back in the box.

“Ok, creepy oracle is definitely not for the kid, because if you can’t handle it how could he?”

“I didn’t mishandle it!” Lilith replied as she walked over to Eda. “I was just looking at what it had to present.”

“Sure… or you just like it cause it’s shiny, don’t worry that’s only part of our curse.”

“No… I saw a vision,” Lilith explained. “It showed me…”

“Hang on,” Eda interrupted as she opened up the note.

“Dear Eda, unless Lucan found this first then dear Lucan…” 

“Sounds like something you would write,” Lilith chuckled.

“If you’re reading this I’m blah, blah, blah…” Eda read. “The locket and cloak is for Lucan, a present that his mom and I left for him, it’s there for him for protection and a reminder that we’ve always loved him...”

“How touching…” Lilith whispered as Eda continued reading.

“As for the oracle, you’ve probably seen what it’s capable of and why I’ve kept it hidden...”

“Not that well hidden…” Lilith argued.

“It needs to be destroyed… for good… smash it then reduce the shards to practical specs so it can’t be repaired…”

“If he wants it destroyed why hasn’t he done it already?” Lilith asked.

“If you are wondering why I haven’t destroyed it yet,” Eda read as she glanced over to her sister.

“Continue,” Lilith replied. 

“It’s because I saw what needed to happen in order for Lucan to…” Eda paused as she felt the pressure suddenly hit her.

“What? For him to what?” Lilith demanded as she grabbed the note. She found where Eda left off and had the same reaction. The sisters looked at each other as Eda quickly broke the silence.

“Lilith, what did you see in that oracle?” she asked.

Lilith turned away and stumbled in her first few words but managed to answer. 

“I saw the human, Ms. Blight and the Fortis kid.”

“Was it them at school? Here? The Owl House?”

“No. It was…” Lilith looked back at her sister as she continued, “on a cliff…” 

Eda’s eyes widened as she quickly fired another question.

“Where?”

Back at Hexside, Luz was sitting in the cafeteria with Willow, Gus and Emira as she poked at her food in terror.

“Uh, Luz?” Gus asked. “Are you ok?”

“No! No I’m not… I’m the reason why Lucan and Boscha are going to battle in an all out duel after school!” Luz stated. “I got to figure out how to stop this fast!”

“Hey, calm down Luz,” Willow said. “We’ll figure something out! I promise.”

“What needs figuring out?” The group turned their heads down to the other end of the table as Amity headed towards them.

“Oh Amity! It’s uh… nothing… totally not of your concern or anything!” Luz quickly spat out as she started blushing.

“Uh… ok?” Amity then looked at her older sister. “Emira? What are you doing here?”

“Oh just helping Luz, with her… situation,” she replied as she gazed upon Luz with a smirk.

“Luz? What is she talking about?” Amity questioned. Luz squirmed in her seat as she quickly shot her eyes back-and-forth between Gus and Willow as she felt the pressure building up inside of her.

“It’s ok Luz,” Amity stated. “You can tell me.” Luz one more time looked at Gus and Willow who themselves weren’t sure what to do. Luz couldn’t keep it in anymore as all of the pressure in the world was now on her. She blasted out a billion words in a second.

“I wrote you a note but I lost it and Lucan found it but then Boscha found it and Lucan burned it before she could read it which led to Boscha challenging him to a duel which he’s going to do because if he doesn’t I have to leave Hexside!” Luz gasped after the mouthful she spat out and saw the look of shock on Amity’s face. 

“Ok… that’s a lot!” Amity replied as she plopped down across from Luz.

“Yeah!” Luz blurted out. “But I don’t want Lucan to fight Boscha because it’s my fault that I wrote the note for you instead of telling you and Lucan could get hurt or Boscha could hurt or…”

“LUZ!” Amity quickly shouted. “Calm down! If Lucan’s going through with this duel, I’m sure he has a plan to beat Boscha without harming her.” 

“But after what happened last week,” Luz began pointing out, “I just hope he doesn’t let Boscha get the better of him.”

“She won’t,” Amity assured her. “As long as we’re there for him, he’ll be fine.” 

“Yeah…” Luz said. “You’re right.”

“Good… so… what exactly was it you had on the note?” Amity questioned. Luz’s face once again turned red as she knew she was stuck in a corner. If she dodged the question, Amity would most likely continue pressuring her or worse, Emira would. Luz looked down at her lunch and took a deep breath. She slowly raised her head as she looked at Amity’s bright hazel eyes.

“I was going to say… that I had…” Luz closed her eyes as she quickly shot out the last three words, “feelings for you!”


	6. Chapter 6

The Owl House - Amity’s Old Friend  
(Part 2) One Step Away  
(Chapter 6)

Luz looked in terror as Amity and the others had blank stares on their faces. Luz however was only paying attention to one person at the table. 

“Amity?” Luz whispered as she watched Amity look down at the table. 

“Look Amity,” Luz started. “I know you probably have a crush on whoever you wanted to ask to Grom, but… after that dance and the Grudgby game… I felt… something.” Amity slowly got up from her seat and began walking around the table.

“It was something I never felt before,” Luz continued, “...and I just… I was just scared to tell you face-to-face…” Amity was now past Emira and was still walking. 

“All of this is happening too fast… I mean we met about 3 months ago... so I wrote the note because… if I have something like that with me...” Amity was now standing next to Luz who slowly looked up at her.

“I would feel more confident in telling you,” Luz finished as Amity sat down next to her. Luz quickly turned away.

“I’m sorry!” Luz spat out. “I know this was stupid, but because of me, Lucan has to fight to keep me at Hexside and I have to…” Luz was cut off by Amity who grabbed her face and turned it towards her. Luz was then blown away by Amity who closed her eyes and buried her lips in hers. Gus and Willow looked in shock while Emira smiled in joy as Amity held on her kiss. Luz eventually closed her eyes as well. Everything about the kiss just felt… right. Luz never felt so light in her entire life, but somehow Amity was doing that to her at that moment. Finally, Amity pulled away from Luz who slowly opened her eyes and looked at Amity in surprise.

“Well…” Luz mumbled, “That wasn’t the craziest outcome I expected.”

“I can say the same,” Amity chuckled as she blushed. The two then laughed as they looked away from each other. 

“Well now that’s out of the way...” Emira began, “what are we going to do about Lucan?” Luz and Amity turned their heads toward Emira as Willow and Gus started brainstorming.

“Like I said before,” Amity started, “Lucan wouldn’t be going through with this if he didn’t have a strategy. He’ll probably look for ways to trap Boscha without harming her.”

“But, I doubt Boscha is planning to do that,” Willow guessed. 

“So what should we do?” Gus asked.

“The best thing we can do,” Amity said, “is to be there for Lucan and help him if anything goes wrong. Boscha won’t back down from this duel, no matter what we try.”

“But… Amity… we saw what Lucan did last week,” Luz pointed out. “I feel like there’s something else that he isn’t telling us.”

“That part, I can’t deny,” Amity replied. “But we can’t go to Lucan about that now, we’ll just have to wait until after the duel.”

“Ok…” Luz responded. “Gosh, wait until Eda finds out about all of this…”

“Edalyn! We have to destroy that oracle now!” Lilith commanded as Eda held the oracle as they stood in Lucan’s room. Eda kept one hand on the oracle as she put her other hand up as she began an argument.

“Hold on a second, Lilith!” Eda stated. “If this oracle can show us the future, then shouldn’t we try to use it?” 

“Edalyn?! You cannot be serious! If the emperor gets his hands on this oracle then who knows what he’ll be able to accomplish!”

“Come on, Lilith, do you really think that Emperor Uglyface even knows about this?” Suddenly, Edalyn and Lilith were blown away as part of the room exploded. After the dust settled, Lilith and Eda began coughing as they slowly got up. 

“Does that…” Lilith began as she grunted in agony, “...answer your question?!” The two looked towards the big hole in the wall which led outside where a silhouette was floating. Eda and Lilith looked in shock as they recognized the person floating. The sisters finally got to their feet with Eda holding the oracle as Emperor Belos himself floated into the room.

“Well, well, well,” he stated. “Eda the Owl Lady and Lilith, my former head of the coven, how surprising to see you two here.”

“Were you expecting the kid,” Eda questioned as she called for her staff which flew in fast and landed in her hand. Lilith did the same as her staff entered her hand.

“I wasn’t expecting anyone, since it’s Mr. Fortis’ first day at Hexside,” Belos replied as he stood over the Clawthorne sisters.

“Yeah well you got us here, so don’t expect anything easy,” Eda stated as she readied herself. 

“With the weakened state both of you are in? I doubt you’ll be able to fracture my mask like your human apprentice did.”

“And why are you here instead of your guards?” Lilith questioned, “Are you perhaps afraid of what the boy is capable of?” 

“Lucan Fortis’ threat and actions last week has proven his capability, but it will not matter, once I have the oracle,” Belos stated. 

“Well, good luck with that!” Eda shouted as she raised the oracle high up before slamming it down on the ground. Lilith and Belos watched as the oracle shattered and shards of the oracle scattered across Lucan’s room. 

“As clever as you are Ms. Clawthrone,” Belos began. “You still make lapses in judgement.” Belos then raised his staff and did a horizontal slice spell at the sisters. Lilith attempted a shield, but Belos incernarated and sent Lilith into the wall. Eda on the other hand did a simple duck. She rolled and fired a spell at Belos. The emperor however put his hand out and absorbed the spell before firing it back at the Owl Lady. Eda this time couldn’t avoid the spell and was launched through a wall. She connected with another wall in the hallway as she fell to the floor with rubble following her down. 

“Perhaps I should’ve sent my guards,” Belos wondered as he levitated all of the oracle shards and brought them to him, “This was too easy.” Belos then turned and floated out of the house and into the woods. Lilith slowly got up from the floor and watched as Belos left. She grabbed her staff and was ready to follow, but noticed the new giant hole in the wall. 

“Edalyn,” Lilith whispered as she ran to the hallway and saw the rubble. She got on her knees as she moved it until she found her sister. 

“EDA!” Lilith blurted out as she pulled her out. “Say something! Anything!” Eda groaned as her eyes stayed closed.

“Remind me why… you wanted to work for that jerk?” she grunted. Lilith sighed as she helped Eda up.

“Call it a lapse in judgement,” she replied. Eda laughed at the comment.

“Yeah… well I may make mistakes here and there…” Eda then pulled out a shard from her hair, “but I definitely know when to outsmart a dummy like Belos.”

“Oh thank the titan!” Lilith shouted as she hugged her sister. 

“Hey take it easy!” Eda blurted out. “You really think a knock back through a wall would take me down?”

Lilith pushed off from Eda and mumbled her response.

“I’m just… glad that you’re ok.”

“Ah, same here sister, now let’s cut the somber moment and find the kids!” 

“Uh… right! Let’s move!”


	7. Chapter 7

The Owl House - Amity’s Old Friend  
(Part 2) One Step Away  
(Chapter 7)

Soon enough, the rest of the day went by and Lucan was now standing behind the bleachers from the Grudgby field as he readied himself for the duel.

“You know she won’t hold back,” the dark spirit said. Lucan ignored the voice in his head and began taking deep breaths. 

“Even if you beat her without hurting her do you really think she’ll keep her mouth shut?” the dark spirit questioned. Lucan continued zoning it out.

“You’ll get a nose bleed during this, I can feel it, so why wait until she starts blabbing when you can shut her up?” Lucan closed his eyes as he felt someone in his presence.

“So you can take control? Not a chance,” Lucan replied in his head as he turned around to see Luz and Amity walking up to him.

“Sorry, I made you guys cancel your book club,” he said. 

“Trust me, Lucan,” Amity replied. “We wouldn’t miss this for anything else.” 

“Well, maybe if there was a super epic quest that involved an ancient relic or…” Luz started before being cut off by Amity.

“Anyway…” she stated. “Good luck out there.” Lucan looked down at the ground as he felt the pressure building up in him. He then looked up as Luz chimed in.

“Yeah, you got this!” she said as she stuck her fist out. Lucan gazed at her hand in confusion.

“Oh, it’s a fist bump!” Luz explained as she put her other hand out and did a self-fist bump. Lucan tilted his head in curiosity before sticking his fist out for Luz to bump. Lucan then chuckled.

“Thanks guys…” he said before looking out to the field as he heard students starting to cheer, signaling that Boscha was now out there. 

“Just… promise me something,” he continued as he turned back to face Luz and Amity. 

“What is it?” Amity asked. 

“No matter what happens out there, you guys will continue to stand by me,” Lucan stated. Luz and Amity looked at each other for a minute as they contemplated the promise. Luz then reached over and held Amity’s hand.

“We will Lucan,” Luz replied. Amity took another minute to think about the decision before slowly nodding.

“We promise.” Lucan smiled as he then hugged the two.

“Thanks guys…” he replied. 

“LUCAN FORTIS!” Boscha suddenly screamed from the field. “GET OUT HERE NOW!” 

“Looks like you’re up,” Amity said. Lucan nodded as he turned and headed for the field.

“Be careful!” Luz blurted out. Lucan glanced back at the two as he hit the field. 

“You too!” he shouted as he felt the sunlight hit his face. He looked up at the bleachers as he saw students cheering. Some of them were holding Boscha banners while others were holding Grudgby Captain banners. Lucan presumed that many people wouldn’t remember him or even knew he existed, but he was able to spot a few people who did. Willow, Gus, the Blight twins, the old detention track and soon enough Amity and Luz. Lucan smiled but was then brought back down to the realm as Boscha noticed him. 

“Wow! I didn’t think you would show!” she shouted as she stood under the Grudgby goal. Lucan observed Boscha with a threatening look as he began walking to the other goal.

“Nice!” the dark spirit said. “But you know that won’t be enough.” Lucan continued walking as Boscha started back up again.

“You know, you can still back out of this,” she shouted as Lucan made it under his goal.

“Not going to happen!” Lucan stated as he stood tall in front of his opponent. Boscha replied with a simple smirk as Principal Bump walked into the middle of the field.

“Ok you two!” he shouted as he glanced at both students. “As the principal I should be intervening, but since our school’s Grudgby captain wants this, all I can say is... if any harm comes to our captain there will be consequences!” Lucan didn’t even flinch at the statement even though it meant he was fair game.

“Oh come on!” Gus blurted out. “That’s uncalled for!”

“Figures Boscha would get some sort of immunity in this duel,” Amity stated as she folded her arms.

“Well, Lucan wasn’t planning on hurting her… right?” Luz said as she looked down at Lucan who didn’t move a muscle since he got under the goal. 

“Ok,” Bump announced as he left field, “you may begin!” 

Nothing happened at first as Lucan and Boscha just stared each other down. Boscha stuck her hands out and cracked her knuckles while Lucan closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Come on,” the dark spirit whispered. “Show her that she’s beneath you.” Lucan opened his eyes as his first move was just a last second offer.

“Last chance Boscha!” he shouted. “We can call this off and walk away!” Boscha squinted as she made a sinister smirk.

“Too afraid to fight me, Fortis?!” It was Lucan’s turn to squint as he fired back.

“Afraid of you? In your dreams.” Boscha’s smirk went away as she casted two sets of fire spells and quickly hurled them at Lucan. Lucan’s face didn’t change emotion while he ducked down and avoided the shots. He got back up straight as Boscha looked in annoyance. She casted another set of fire spells and tossed them up in the air. She followed this up with another straight shot of fire towards Lucan while her first set came down from the sky. Lucan this time took off towards Boscha as both spells came at him. He moved out of the way from the aerial strike and hurdled the straight shot one. After clearing his obstacle, he quickly casted a spell in a counter-strike. This caught Boscha by surprise as she watched vines spring up from under and trapping her. Lucan was now at midfield as he stopped and stood tall once again. The bleachers went silent as Boscha squirmed in the vines. 

“I see!” Boscha shouted as she quickly casted more fire spells while tied up. Lucan watched as the vines burned up and Boscha started charging at him. Lucan readied himself as an abomination sprung up underneath Boscha as she ran at him. Lucan casted a wind spell and launched himself towards the abomination. Boscha stopped as Lucan came flying towards her. He then tackled her off her abomination and to the ground. However, Lucan made sure he landed on the ground to soften the blow for Boscha. After the two hit the ground, Lucan tossed Boscha off him and slowly got up. Boscha didn’t look in shock as she dove for Lucan who leaped back and casted an ice spell. Boscha landed on the ground and once again watched as she became trapped from the neck down. Boscha once again screamed in fury while Lucan got to his feet again.

“Boscha,” Lucan panted as he felt his nose bleed again. “Yield!” Boscha continued squirming in her ice cube attempting to break free. 

“No chance, Fortis!!” she shouted. “You’re looking worse than me!” Lucan ignored the fact that blood was running down his face and his body was slowly losing energy.

“She’s right Lucan!” the dark spirit replied. Lucan responded by gesturing to himself.

“This could’ve been you Boscha,” he said. “I don’t want to hurt you!”

Boscha replied with a sinister laugh.

“Sure you don’t,” she started. “Leave the hurting to your parents?!”


	8. Chapter 8

The Owl House - Amity’s Old Friend  
(Part 2) One Step Away  
(Chapter 8)

“Are you sure the children will still be at Hexside?” Lilith asked Eda as the two flew to the school on their staffs.

“Yep!” Eda replied. “Luz and the Blight girl have this book club thing and I can’t imagine Caine’s kid would back out of that.”

“Let’s hope nothing drastic happened during the school day.” Lilith said as they got closer to Hexside.

“Don’t worry!” Eda stated. “I bet the kid had a nice normal day of… oh you’ve got to be kidding me!” Eda slouched in defeat as she saw the Grudgby field where Lucan stood in front of Boscha who was still trapped in ice.

“You think you’re better than everyone else just because you keep your hands clean?” Boscha questioned as Lucan cast another spell. Boscha watched as her ice cube climbed up to cover her mouth to prevent her from talking. Lucan did keep her nose above the ice so she could breath. 

“You talk too much, Boscha,” Lucan said as he started walking away with the crowd slowly starting to cheer for him. However, as he continued walking, Lucan felt himself starting to stumble a bit.

“Times running out for you Lucan!” the dark spirit replied. Lucan ignored him as he casted his staff back into place. He then watched as Red flew down from the sky to perch on it.

“Come on Red,” Lucan panted. “Let’s get out of here before… what the?” Lucan watched as Eda and Lilith landed in front of him.

“What the heck are you guys doing here?!” Lucan asked as he began to use Red like a cane. 

“Apparently, witnessing the end of a duel,” Eda answered before giving Lucan a wink. “And not a bad performance from what I can tell.” 

Lilith groaned as she walked past him.

“Yes, but it’s wise not to leave your opponents immobilized,” she stated as she started thawing out Boscha. Lucan looked in terror as he attempted to mount Red, but ended up dropping down to one knee as his body continued to weaken. 

“Kid!” Eda said. “You ok?” 

“Lilith…” Lucan grunted as he looked at the older Clawthorne. “Don’t…” 

Lilith didn’t hear Lucan as she got Boscha out who quickly shook herself off from the melted ice. 

“Thank you, Ms. Lilith!” she stated as she walked past the witch. “Now if you’ll excuse me!” Boscha stopped dead in her tracks as Eda stood in front of the downed boy.

“Don’t even think about, three eyes.” 

“Oh! I’m not going to attack him, at least not physically,” Boscha chuckled. 

“Well then maybe I’ll cast a spell that causes your mouth to disappear,” Eda suggested. Boscha laughed sinisterly.

“I said I wouldn’t hurt him physically, I never said what I do with you two.” Eda looked in shock as she quickly fired a spell at Boscha, but the three eyed witchling easily absorbed much like Belos and fired it back at Eda. The Owl Lady once again took the hit as she flew over Lucan and hit the ground unconscious.

“Edalyn!” Lilith stated as she turned around. Boscha quickly fired a spell at her which took her down too as Boscha laughed once again. 

“Not so tough with that curse of your’s,” Boscha said as she strolled over to Lucan. “Now where were we?” 

“Luz, we got to move!” Amity shouted as she and Luz got up from the bleachers. 

“What should we do?” Willow asked. 

“We’ll handle Boscha!” Luz shouted. “Just stay here!” 

“Be careful guys!” Gus replied.

“Ladies and gentlemen of Hexside!” Boscha announced as she stood over Lucan who was on his back slowly drifting off.

“For those who don’t know who this loser is, his name is Lucan Fortis!” Boscha stated as Lucan tried to lift his staff. But Boscha kicked it aside and continued talking. 

“Interesting fact about him is that his father, Caine, was known as the Wolf of the Isles and for years he and the Owl Lady, who’s right here, caused havoc.” 

“Lucan,” the dark spirit said, “if you’re going to let me out, you’re not putting up much of a fight.” 

“But that all changed when dear old father Fortis met Ms. Wendelin Hawk, known simply as the Redhawk or to Ms. Lilith over here,” Boscha glanced over at Lilith who groaned as she tried to get up from the ground.

“Her predecessor,” Boscha continued. 

“What?” Luz questioned as she and Amity made it down to the field.

“Lilith told me she left the coven after Lucan was born,” Amity quickly explained. “At least according to her.” 

The two then watched as Boscha spotted them and continued talking.

“Ms. Hawk earned her name Redhawk for her last name and her love of the color red. How original right?!” 

“I’m coming out, Lucan!” the dark spirit stated, “What’s your move?”

“BOSCHA!” Amity shouted as she and Luz approached her. “Look at him, he needs a healer!” 

Boscha replied with a simple laugh.

“Hold on, Amity! I’m not done yet.”

Luz clenched her fists in anger as she whipped out her glyphs. 

“Yes you are!” she shouted as she held out her card towards Boscha and pressed it. Boscha at first was looking with a smirk but then looked in shock as she was blasted back by a strong force of wind. Luz and Amity were surprised by the result, with Luz then looking at her hand.

“Woah, that was bigger than I expected!” she muttered as Amity ran over to Lucan who was coughing out a laugh.

“Nice… one… Luz…” he whispered as Luz was now next to him along with Amity. Luz replied with a look of concern.

“Well, I owed you for the glyph,” she said as she went to pick him up. Suddenly the two were launched into the air as Boscha walked back into view.

“Nice trick round ears, but I can do a wind spell better!” she laughed as she got back to Lucan. 

“Boscha…” Lucan whispered. “Don’t…” Boscha squinted her eyes and continued with the backstory.

“The reason why Ms. Hawk fell for the Wolf is still a mystery to me, but one thing I do about relationships between the high and the low, is that they never work out!”

“Boscha please, help him!” Amity begged as she and Luz got back up and ran to her. Boscha casted a vine spell and trapped the two.

“Lucan’s mother died over five years ago, but most people were told that she died of a heart attack.”

“Almost out, Lucan!” the dark spirit stated. 

“But you want to know how she really died?” Lucan attempted one more plea to Boscha.

“Bos...cha…” 

Boscha made a sinister smirk as she shouted the next three words.

“She killed herself!” 

The bleachers were in shock as students in the crowd started mumbling to each other.

“No…” Luz blurted out as she started frantically squirming in her vines. Boscha ignored Luz as she continued to look down at Lucan who was now reaching towards Red. Boscha laughed it off as she kept talking.

“She killed herself,” she started. Lucan now had his hand out and was ready to call Red to him. Boscha once again ignored Lucan's effort, which she would soon regret. 

“She killed herself because of you, Lucan!” Boscha finished saying when suddenly she was blasted up in the air. Lucan who was on the brink of letting the dark spirit out called out to Red and unleashed his power once again. Luz, Amity and the school watched in awe as the red wave emerged from Lucan who rose from the ground with all his anger and pain on full display. Boscha landed on the ground and gazed upon Lucan's fury in horror.

“What the?!” Boscha blurted out as she started crawling away.

“My mother was beloved by the Isles!” Lucan screamed with a demonic voice, “You and all of the filth in this realm are the reason why her legacy had been destroyed!” 

Boscha continued to crawl back as she was now past Lilith who was on her knees. Eda as well got to her knees as Lucan headed towards his victim.

“Oh no! Kid! Stop!” Eda shouted as Lucan got closer to Boscha. Luz and Amity were attempting to break out with Amity being more successful than Luz as she broke through. 

“Amity! Hurry!” Luz shouted. 

“And now,” Lucan began as Boscha was backed up towards the post of the goal with nowhere to go. She looked up and saw the fiery red eyes and the ominous red light that was coming from Lucan’s hand. He was engulfed with all of the pain and anger he had endured from that day, all of it that he kept inside of him without ever exerting it, and now he was about to unleash it on Boscha. He spoke with a thunderous voice as he was ready to fire.

“You will pay!” 

Suddenly, Lucan was taken out of it as he was knocked out of the air by a blast. The bleachers watched in shock as Lucan hit the ground snapping him out of his state. At first he was partially unconscious as he slowly got to his knees and looked around. He scanned the area in search of the one who had blasted him. He didn’t catch anyone as his vision came back into focus, but during the second sweep he spotted the shooter. 

Standing alone in the middle of the field with a look of guilt on her face and a tear in her eye… was Amity.

End of Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk about a cliffhanger, anyway hope you enjoy Part 2 of this intense fan-fic. Now get ready for Part 3!


End file.
